plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Usefulguy/Archive
I see what you just said.Thank you for that so,I know what must be done because this is my fifth day editing here,Thank you so much. I'll just add this photo of mine in Pvz2 You are no Useless being shy,honest,quiet and a good guy well there's nothing Useless in there.Also dont push yourself too hard my man. Sincerely, --Creekee11 Did any admin or bureaucrat gave you permission to change colors? Because I think your fast edits are close to spamming? Just telling you. -DeathZombi Quick English lesson The plural of "sheep" is "sheep," eg: one sheep, two sheep, many sheep. There's no such thing as "sheeps." This means: * A sheep crossed the road and it got run over by a car * Sheep sleep at night and they need to drink water You have to infer if it's plural or singular by reading the sentence and then use the appropriate pronoun. 1Zulu (talk)1Zulu Level Pages Sorry for the last edtion. I dont see that it was selected plants. (Only a little error) Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 01:38, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Uselessguy! About the Zombie King heath, I have counted its heath. Thank you for telling me about that! --Zombies 4001 (talk) 01:41, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Someone456 never told me about that. Did he leave a message on my talk page? Because there are no messages from him on there. If anyone had told me earlier I would have stopped. Sorry. Gargantuar333 (talk) 16:11, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Levels Glad that you found your mistakes, or else that will be a pain for me to Rollback all your edits. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 07:14, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Again sorry. But if there is only supposed to be a certain amount of links on a page, can someone space them out so that there is not a big empty space and some areas don't have a bunch squeezed together? Gargantuar333 (talk) 14:10, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Thank you for telling me about the Almanac thing. Besides, I saw your contribution is quite good and you haven't got any staff post yet, I am thinking about promote you to a Rollback, would you mind if I post a thread in the Forum for votings? Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 15:28, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Vote Actually, I need your "permission" to create the thread of your promotion, as you rejected, never mind. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 15:55, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Dear Uselessguy, how did you get over 2000 edits in just 1 month? Snapdragon717 (talk) 15:35, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Snapdragon717 Where do you live? You said you is living in a busy city in Asia, is it Hong Kong? If yes, I am living in Hong Kong too! Cheese-shooter (talk) 05:29, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm really sorry, I didn't know the ":" moved it forward. Although, the majority of my edit was to add the ",". Tiger03 (talk) 12:20, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, he cleared it up. Anyways, yes I'll be your friend. Tiger03 (talk) 12:53, August 23, 2014 (UTC) There's something wrong! I've never add the "It looks biological stuff"! I swear! Your username LOL Your username is misleading. You are actually very useful at edits :P The island is mine! MINE! 03:07, August 24, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, you read my mind The island is mine! MINE! 03:14, August 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I will. Thanks :) The island is mine! MINE! 03:42, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Half correct, half incorrect =]]. I am Vietnamese and I do have intention of re-learning Chinese, but later, not now, as my late grandfather, who was half-Chinese, taught me many simple Chinese characters and such, too bad I forgot most of them ^^. RoseXinh (talk) 02:12, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Not really yet :'(! I guess it'll be a long way making everything from the beginning. RoseXinh (talk) You're welcome. Sorry for that. I basically just help with the grammar around. RoseXinh (talk) Why? Why havn't you gone for admin? Everybody will want you admin!!! Winter melons are cool (talk) 11:01, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh, alright. Winter melons are cool (talk) 11:08, August 26, 2014 (UTC) What's the name of the badge where you have to make 500 edits on Brain Buster articles? Thanks. ZombieNinja723 (talk) 18:10, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Misunderstanding PvZ 2 mini-games Friend Request thank you. I know Raikang (talk) About your mini-modding YES Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 09:32, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Yo dude I see you are making quick edits. Can I help? What are you doing? -DeathZombi Ummmm... NapalmRosalina is a boy and a girl using the same account, not a twin sister. Cheese-shooter (talk) 16:13, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Fixed--Electric Plants (talk) 09:53, September 7, 2014 (UTC) I will Upload Bigger one Later.--Electric Plants (talk) 10:49, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Dr. Breakfast (talk) 13:56, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Leaderboard Ranks LOL Thanks Usefulguy! I haven't even been paying attention to the leaderboards lately. And probably the only reason I am on the leaderboards in the first place is because I have been hacking the Lucky Blovers :) (There's a stupid secret that lets you earn that badge that doesn't really make it lucky anymore). Also, good job for being ranked 5 on the leaderboards plus your massive edits in such a short time. You truly deserve to become an administrator around here! -3primetime3- (talk) 06:08, September 13, 2014 (UTC) WHY ARE YOU REMOVING MY EDITS!╰_╯Minecraft121 (talk) 05:40, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Then give me a app for my phone to make smaller pictures.So I could just take a giant jester head.Minecraft121 (talk) 06:00, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I know chinese.And I not joking around or being stupid.The last 2 words mean gunpowder.But I wouldn"t add coconut add gunpowder.Serious.If your not happy then I translate others.Minecraft121 (talk) 06:41, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I just change the name of tropical cannon to coconutmissile launcher.In chinese its means coconutaddgunpowder.I dun really kNow who did that and after this I going to change the name and the chinese name.Remove the template once that plant comes out and I downloading it.Minecraft121 (talk) 06:48, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I a asian.Sure asians know chinese.Minecraft121 (talk) 06:54, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Can you go to Chat?--Electric Plants (talk) 14:36, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Some things... Hi I can show you the photot noe just go to chat if you can.--Electric Plants (talk) 05:14, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Is this OK hehe just saying,because everytime I read the word "Useless" and "Useful" I always remember you.I remember you because your the only one who care about my BAD edits!.Well I'm gonna try my best to make my edits good. Creekee11 (talk) 12:12, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Gems Re:Dark Ages style Okay then - feel free to remove. -3primetime3- (talk) 03:38, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:Lucky Blover Okay, I've just told you (literally on your talk page), but don't steal them from me! :) -3primetime3- (talk) 04:22, September 19, 2014 (UTC) on the matter of wiz zombies in the dark ages, did you even try the spike rock technique? it works perfectly. spike rocks on the most right row and they are all done for. used it many times by now. The wiz can transform them, but always waits too long since the spike rock is too quick in killing it Dwergmaster (talk) 14:22, September 19, 2014 (UTC) About banning Can you add me on your Freinds List?--Electric Plants (talk) 14:39, September 20, 2014 (UTC) How do you got 6,000 plus edits so fast? Nyeh don't mind this Hey can you help me in PvZ GW articles?If any of them got really Bad Grammar because I don't know some things or what do they call like How do you call the triggering of regeneration to half life?!?! If you got confused about this or found something really dissapointing just delete it. ;) Creekee11 (talk) 01:58, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Can I Complet adding thoose almanac Icons?--Electric Plants (talk) 03:30, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I got one Big edit on the Dead Man's Booty before you delete it you just deleted the pre-version of it.I hate the one happened because I edit for 1 hour doing the Strategy and it was gone once I published it.It was not saved because I edit alot!!!.I can see the Differences Full Muwahahabwahahaha DAMN IT.I don't know what's the problem it won't saved?!?! Creekee11 (talk) 04:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC) It's a Yup! I'm just surprised. :D No Biggies What's "The you don't understand my edit?" for I'm not telling you that you deleted that very long strategy I made.and jeez it's still not done. oD Lucky Blover Hey Usefulguy! You got the hang of hacking the Lucky Blover system. Now all you have to do is be fast so no one can take it! Have fun earn 100 points everywhere (my badges on my profile look really funny LOL)! BTW, why don't you want admin? :P -3primetime3- (talk) 04:09, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Lucky Blover Really? Only 2 months? It feels like you have been here much longer. That 5 months for administrator rule is so dumb. You should have been one already :) I'll start a promotion thread disregarding the 5-month rule. Who knows? You may be promoted! On Candy Crush Saga Wiki, if you make a large contribution, you automatically earn the rank, disregarding edit count and the amount of time since a user started contributing. There is no such thing as promotion threads as many people can easily spoil the vote, so it's left to the staff there. For example, Imamadmad on CCSW immediately received an admin rank shortly after joining but got demoted based on request. But she can get her rights back if she requests for it! EDIT: Actually, should I nominate you? About the Lucky Blover trick: okay, people may not know about it here; but on CCSW, about 10 users know. All people save at least 50 edits on their window, including me - which means really laggy. Once the edit number reaches 900, edits break loose and wreak havoc :) I luckily just got my 199,000th edit because those 10 people aren't on (can I get the 200,000th? Let's find out!). Don't spoil the secret to anyone else! We don't want it to be too hard to earn. P.S. Sorry about bringing up CCSW a lot. It's the place I joined first before any other, and I generally don't know any other rules and regulations on other wikis :) -3primetime3- (talk) 04:28, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Link http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:182454 -3primetime3- (talk) 04:55, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Your useful buddy! With patience, and a little pinch of my luck, you will be admin in no time! Cårp 00:19, September 24, 2014 (UTC) "I am always watching you" Yep so you can correct some of my idiotic edits by deleting them or correcting the grammar. And dude change it to "I Am-always watching you in this wiki".You won't be watching someone in private rooms especially Bathrooms and I'm one of them :P and >:D Creekee11 (talk) 13:00, September 25, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean by forge? Do you believe that that Shakespeare zombie is fake? I assure you that it is not if that is your concern. I can give you a link to it on Plants vs. Zombies' Facebook page too it if you'd like. Gargantuar333 (talk) 01:26, September 26, 2014 (UTC) The concepts page said that PopCap released a picture of it on Facebook, which they did. This zombie was never used, and it's picture had no purpose (like the concepts page said). The pic was released during the time that Dark Ages was under development. There has been very little zombies that were not going to be used that an official art was released for. Similarly to the Tomb Raiser Zombie, it holds a bone. Actually, now that you mention it, there is not much evidence that is IS the Gravedropper Zombie, but the evidence that is there is strong. How 'bout we just keep it in the concepts page, but put it on the DA page as "an unused zombie". Gargantuar333 (talk) 01:40, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I just gave you some. Here, lets just let this go to rest and keep it in the Concepts page. Gargantuar333 (talk) 01:55, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Lucky Blovers?!? Gahahahahabwuahhaha!! How can you got so many it?!? dude? Eh hem...why did you deleted my message about NapalmRosalina last 10 days ago?I'm just giving her a tip and do you even know Rosie? Creekee11 (talk) 06:24, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Uselessguy,can I call you Usefulguy? It's ThePvzDudeThePvzDude (talk) 02:51, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Correct me here Creekee11 (talk) 12:27, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Bureaucrat demotion Can you vote here? Bureaucrat Randomguy3000 is globally disabled so I think he should be demoted from bureaucrat, though that can only be done by Wikia staff. Globally disabled users cannot log in to their accounts and use Wikia, so I think Randomguy3000 should be demoted. - User:IvyLover 05:42, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't get what mistakes you were talking about. I don't think I made any lengthy messages and I deleted those which were lengthty. RetroNash (talk) 06:49, September 28, 2014 (UTC) RegularCat 08:31, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I need help with the new DLC stuff. https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=IL0jfZAl6I4 Click the link and watch the video and then help me, please? Also, wordbubbles don't allow you to use links. --Ninja Penguins (talk) 14:45, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Going on Chat That guy by your window 18:27, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Angry3456 (talk) 16:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) that guy that went in the back door Angry3456 (talk) 17:58, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I see your Egypt Design.Question:Do you know the 9 figurines you added.Creekee11 (talk) 13:34, October 1, 2014 (UTC) The 9 figures on the UselessGuy I mean. New rule? I'm so sorry,(gurble burble).EpicStarfruit just make the title correct I will extremely fixed it fast but for now I'm going to eat..you can also help us improved it if you want it. P.S. sorry for dissapointing you. I guess my good ol buddy JemCel03 may know this.On the otherside thanks!! 2 things, Usefulguy. Da F2P Scout (talk) 06:02, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Beware of anger meltdowns... (talk) 11:00, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Chomper Trivia Um Summary: Undo revision 435068 by Rex700 (talk)No need No need? I don't think so. I tried it and it beat those zomboss levels in 2 or 3 minutes.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 13:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Reverting the Chomper edits --Electric Plants (talk) 20:06, October 8, 2014 (UTC) OMG! Now I know that I should do this: Easy-medium, but I was told by someone else (I forget who though) that I should do it like this: Easy-Medium. P.S. I saw that you hack the Lucky Blover system and I can report you to an admin. ZombieNinja723 (talk) 11:48, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I WAS told by a b-crat (I forget which) that I should do it like this: Easy-Medium. ZombieNinja723 (talk) 14:05, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Uselessguy. I have seen you have "Big Wave Beach"! Can you give the apk file for me?ThePlanter556 (talk) 21:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Angry3456 (talk) 02:46, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Angry3456 (talk) 16:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Samey the good twin. 03:07, October 14, 2014 (UTC) So the new areas are your favorite levels then? Because you liked Dark Ages so much then you change to Big Wave Beach right? Ok here's my opinion no offense burubulududum..you are going Corny dude.. ;;C Creekee11 (talk) 13:00, October 14, 2014 (UTC) About my Lily Pad Plant Food edits Poopspyro7 (talk) 10:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Can you tell me how to make the rounded images? Thanks. Gargantuar333 (talk) 20:25, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Are my edits good now? mer grammar ? Mer Crap!? hmmmph I guess you'll just send a message when there's something wrong from me and eyyy.......am I good to be a Rollback now? I missed your warnings and well Happy Halloween I hope you get her now also good luck with your studies. Yeah, I have Adobe Photoshop CS6. I am not the best at using it though. Many of the options are quite confusing. But I can learn! Gargantuar333 (talk) 14:41, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Also, have you noticed we were born a day apart? Cool. Gargantuar333 (talk) 20:10, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi I want to ask you about 1 thing what was the glitch that you told me about?--Electric Plants (talk) 21:20, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I can do the Imitater Ghost Pepper, no problem. But so far, I've never seen a Ghost Pepper appear in my Zen garden, so that particular request will be a problem. TheGollddMAN (talk) 11:43, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Will this do? TheGollddMAN (talk) 12:05, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry UselessGuy, but I cannot seem to upload this picture. For some reason, it says "FIle Type Verification Error". I've no idea why that is happening. TheGollddMAN (talk) 12:24, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Usefulguy? Angry3456 (talk) 22:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Is Halloween active in your place and country? Because here it's already Christmas since Ocotober 19? 10:37, October 23, 2014 (UTC)Creekee11 (talk) Mergerr burf Bastards!!! only me and a few of my cousins celebrate it playing Five Nights at Freddy's oh...do you play that? I only scared of that game because you know.....you know that you will be surprised!!! Please stop adding that Bowling Bulb image. It is badly cropped and the person just drew an outline around it. It is not official, please read the rules. Echoson (talk) 05:05, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 05:02, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry that you lost your tablet. I hope that you a. Find it somewhere b. Find the person who stole it c. A&B d. Get Ghost Pepper e. Do well on your exams and get a new tablet Tablet Achievement icons Okey but I will have to do it again since when the update was soft released the achievement were not give to my profile but then when it got officially released I had to do them again but in another account, so I may take some time. Also you want me to make the golden border black too? Walter20210 (talk) 23:02, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Meh it took less time than I tough to get the achievement .__. (Just did it in around 30 mins) http://i.imgur.com/sywFUEJ.png Walter20210 (talk) 13:38, November 4, 2014 (UTC) I know ｡◕‿◕｡ Walter20210 (talk) 15:32, November 4, 2014 (UTC) --Samey the good twin. 03:03, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Beware of anger meltdowns... (talk) HOLY CRAP!! BIG WAVE BEACH PART 2 Could you please stop. Removing my trivia on Banana Launcher, or at least say why? It's getting annoying. 14:44, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it's okay :). I'm fine with using normal messages anyway :P! But thanks for the suggestion :) RoseXinh 10:07, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Message Since Popcap always shows Fire Peashooter's seed packet in their dev diary's video, I think I should not upload too many spoiled pictures to this wiki (because now they block many things so I can't get more unreleased stuffs). You know, I think they try to warn us through those videos, and this happened since this appeared: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:169524 Johnnytuan (talk) 05:12, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes they are real and exist in the current data, but maybe someone will upload higher resolution pictures, because my device has low resolution. Johnnytuan (talk) 14:55, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Community Messages Images, pictures, photos anything If you need any of these just ask me :D (I do not mind since I know you have trouble with that :/, also the new achievements needs pictures right?) Walter20210 (talk) 00:49, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Okey :D So you actually saw my message? :p Okey I will see if I have them unlocked, since you know the bug that does not lets you obtain them before the official release ._. I only have one, wat okey, here it is: Banana Storm And now the others... Fly Fishing Fail Wave Goodbye Walter20210 (talk) 11:01, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi there I know you like BWB....Why is it that most people don't like BWB? While it gains more positive reviews than DA, people who hate it end up spreading hatred to this wiki. And that Icey person, whatever his name is. He may be a critic, but he doesn't understand anyone's feelings about BWB. This wiki is already full of hatred. At this rate, I might end up leaving the wiki, but. you know, I really can't, because I like this wiki. You could say I'm persistent. I just eant things to be in order again. Perhaps we can tell Popcap on how to improve experiences like:- *Introduce the second counter plant for Wizards and Octos *Difficulty setting *Fixing the glitch in which Wizards, Garg Primes or Octos can use their abilities off-screen I don't know why anyone haven't done this. Most people think Popcap won't listen. But I don't believe that. I think they're good listeners. Despite everything, I'm still loyal to them. What do you think?Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 18:27, November 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Something You're right. Octo and Wizards (and Garg Primes) can't stay OP forever. Eventually, they'll get a weakness (cough*Umbrella Leaf*cough). BTW, if there are Gem Premium Plants, do you think Popcap would do the same for upgrades?Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 04:39, November 15, 2014 (UTC) But no one has created those pages and we need to finish those articles.--CitronOrange (talk) 16:24, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Mini-modding Archiving talk pages I am wondering, how do you archive talk pages? Snow pea lover 100 (talk) 22:02, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks UG, I really didn't know about that rule. Could you show me how to do a Wordbubble please? RetroNash (talk) 05:22, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Uselessguy, I would really like to apologise to you for my inconsiderate actions upon joining this wiki. I just wanted to join the Pvz community. I felt that I got a little carried away and I feel ashamed to know your bad side. I have heard so many good things about you and I would love to learn about that person. It is the first time that I've joined something like this and from my profile page, it doesn't seem good at all. So many warning messages from you and Buzzy....... Like I have said, I would love to know about you and become a friend of yours and Buzzy too. But from the actions I had done when I started this wiki have proved I will definitely make me never become a pvzwikia administrator. ;( I will promise that I will never do such a thing again. Promise. RetroNash (talk) 05:41, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Can I be your friend please? :) RetroNash (talk) 05:50, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I am, I promise! :) If I do something horrible, you can ban me for five years! :D RetroNash (talk) 05:58, December 2, 2014 (UTC) hai..Lhl123 (talk) 10:35, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Bananananananers! A teeny tiny Peashooter (talk) 18:23, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Also, I want my facebreaker levels... A teeny tiny Peashooter (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2014 (UTC) A Few Things Your opinion Just a question: Why I can't put the prices of the premium plants in MX? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 13:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Currencies By Shivuraghav5 Wow! SO MANY EDITS!Shivuraghav5 (talk) 14:27, December 9, 2014 (UTC) A sIMPle request Promotion You are an Admin now! Finnally, you really needed this Uselessguy :P You had been a great help to the community, congratulations! wink Tabbers Congratulations From N.A.S.A. and me Congratulations from both NapalmRosalina and me for being promoted to an administrator. N.A.S.A. wants me to tell you that he wanted you to stand for real justice and true democracy, and hope you can do the right-right thing. Best Regards, and Cheetah-shooter (talk) 03:43, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Are we friends? text=Are we friends? We helped each other for a long time and we both are under 100 for the leaderboard. :p Yeah, I can consider us friends. You: 3 Me: 77}} Congratulations! Hey Uselessguy! Congratulations for being an admin in such a short time here. Keep up the brilliant work! -3primetime3- (talk) 08:58, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi again UG, I think you misunderstands some of the things that we said in the last message. The real reason that ZN723 block N.A.S.A. was the "rude things" he did AFTER ZN723's "two warning", and according to ZN723, that thing was: told the whole wiki that he is going to seek help from wikia community central... (<=ZN723 said that telling others that he will seek help is rude and threathening the wiki...) Next thing, the real democracy stuff, BUL9 created a rule that allow only admins or above to vote in NinjaP.'s admin thread, this already make some of us angry because he did ask us if we wanted it. After less than two weeks, in your admin thread, that only admins or above can vote rule secretly disappear without any statement that said that, what's more, the that period, hardly any staff reboot was upheld, and when I asked BUL9 about this issue, he seemed refuse to answer it. I think it's quite suspicious that BUL9 just want to protect NinjaP. because he lost 3 Chat mod in a row... These are the things I want to clarify to you, and hope you can uphold real justice and real democracy. Thanks. and Cheetah-shooter (talk) 12:30, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ... Hi Uselessguy, This is NapalmRosalina speaking: For your last message, I thought I told you that the real-real reason for ZN723 to block me was the "rude thing" AFTER his "two warning" which had no relative to the name calling things. This was said by ZN723 himself, and that "rude thing" was telling others that I'd like to seek help from wikia community central, is that seriously rude? and how is that threatening? BUL9 is quite obvious that he want to protect NP, no doubt about it, that's why I want to demote him at the first place. Why did I call those name you ask? Well... I just want ZN723 to realize how bad he was doing by calling him some bad monarch in the history, that's all. This is Cheetah-shooter speaking: Could you please help me highlight my administrator thread? Thanks! Best Regards, and Cheetah-shooter (talk) 04:26, December 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Question I have no clue, actually. I don't know much coding at all, unless I sit at my computer and think about it for hours. I would recommend User:Imamadmad, mostly active on Doctor Who Answers wiki. She is an expert on coding and templating in HTML and would be more than happy to help you anytime. -3primetime3- (talk) 04:35, December 14, 2014 (UTC) admin thread why not?Cheetah-shooter (talk) 05:15, December 14, 2014 (UTC) WHAT!? I though the purpose isn't a must in the rules... but whatever, I want to uphold justice and real democracy in this wiki, ok? Cheetah-shooter (talk) 06:08, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Points? What do you mean by pointless? The whole purpose of this thread is already in the title... and I already told you my reason for being an admin in the last message.Cheetah-shooter (talk) 06:16, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Oops Sorry UG, I literally just realized that.Cheetah-shooter (talk) 06:44, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 08:20, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations on being promoted! （＾ｖ＾） Actually, it is 5 days w/o a vote. Could you please reopen the last few threads you closed? But, I doubt the amount of votes will majorly change in a DAY or two. Thank You. Pizzachu (talk) 08:34, December 14, 2014 (UTC) It is 5 days. Without a doubt, NP made a thread changing it from 3 days to 5 days. Personally, I don't agree with this, but ...nvm. I doubt people will immediately change sides... Goodnight. (It is 2:34am where I am.) Help!I keep trying,but I can't make a Wordbuble! DsFanboy (talk) 05:52, December 16, 2014 (UTC)DsFanboy DsFanboy (talk) DsFanboy (talk) 00:31, December 17, 2014 (UTC)DsFanboy About NASA Can you please help: infi-block NASA, this was request by NASA himself, but please don't auto block the IP again, you made me cannot edit this wiki when I was in NASA's place, borrowing his Wifi... thanks. Cheetah-shooter (talk) 05:26, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Vietnamese wiki Merry Christmas Pizzachu (talk) 10:11, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I know the Chinese Dark Ages page was "sucky". But, I really don't think that anybody else would make it, especially after the vote ended a day or two ago. When I am more "into it", could I remake it? On a non-PC device or at least my phone, it takes a while to do major editing. That pitiful paragraph took 20 or so minutes. Pizzachu (talk) 10:40, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. It's just that I don't really like how some people forget. But, I can't blame anybody for something as simple as forgetting. Maybe, I should stick with trivia and spelling/grammar, instead major edits. :-P Navbox }}} Oh, yes Re: Infobox Level Your new plants template New Year 2015 Dihaha (talk) 03:59, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Happy new year! Dihaha (talk) 09:38, January 3, 2015 (UTC)Are you a Gumball fan? I have heard that you know a way to get ghost pepper even after it is vanished? I love this plant but i cannot purchase it..Please share your wy with me :/ArlenBales (talk) 17:32, January 3, 2015 (UTC)ArlenBales Look at the above post Birdpool 23:14, January 5, 2015 (UTC)Birdpool Hi, I'm Tekninaldo. ı want to learn how to change articles link colours. '''Tekniknaldo1 (talk) 10:40, January 6, 2015 (UTC) The hell just stormed you!? Shame on you, man. Did you really believe that WM59 person? I honestly lost my respect to you as a staff member. ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 21:23, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Screenshot_2015-01-08-15-05-17.jpg Screenshot_2015-01-08-13-06-42.jpg can you upload ? Tekniknaldo1 (talk) 14:12, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Promote me. UhmmWhat? well... I got a thread that needs to be closed... My "MordecaiGP for Roleback" thread is complete, and I'd like you to close it. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:259449 03:30, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Are you the one who views the challenges? Why thank you! You have released two of my challenges! JohnHawke (talk) 13:15, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Dihaha (talk) 11:28, January 17, 2015 (UTC)I want your help for editing at my website...please....sob,sob... by Cheetah-shooter (talk) 15:26, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Top 5 Ahhhh...The winds of change. Welp I wish that your situation right now won't change except if it would get easier. I'm also here to tell you that this Creekee11 is new. Good Luck I'm afraid that it would take soon for me to,or won't do that. I think I could do that next week or this Sunday if I don't make it........well just ask that to someone else. Of course!!! I want to help you!!! Shivuraghav5 (talk) 10:52, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hehehe...it's not about that......it is because........I played PvZ2 on my cousins Ipod! and I can only play during weekends. Sometimes I can't play pvz2 or any games on Ipod plus I'm still waiting for Frostbite Caves part 2 to upload the pictures. Creekee11 (talk) 11:22, February 1, 2015 (UTC) So let me guess... Fixing the navbox If he doesn't come back, are there any other admin? DerCreator (talk) 23:52, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: China Articles Cursors Hi can you please add trivia because i dont know how to on Pomegranate page saying that this and pomegranate machine gun are the only plants based on Pomegranates. Asiaworld (talk) 11:45, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Zelo" There Hi, Uselessguy, I need to create Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Other languages, my language has been created. You should be create this for English Wiki. Here is a reference for you, you copy them and translate to English for me. --From Vietnamese language. Happy Editing! :) Gà Con Tập Chơi (talk) (contribs) 12:48, February 17, 2015 (UTC) template, ?}} Remember... That if you need any kind of pictures of PvZ 2 just tell me. And I noticed some Achievement pictures are missing, so you need them? Walter20210 (talk) 23:49, February 19, 2015 (UTC) New China zombies pictures Minecraft121 (talk) 15:46, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure if any chat moderator is online now but 5 Febuary 2015 is my day of unbanned from the chat PvZ GW zombies Request Screen Recorder Custom Cursor Hi there! Thanks for the welcome! Congrats on becoming an admin! I hope you become a bureaucrat someday. Good luck! Gregory (talk) 10:34, February 25, 2015 (UTC) So... Supports won, when will I gain my position? 19:06, February 25, 2015 (UTC) PS: Can you erase http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wordbubble/Meta_Knight,_The_Powerful_Warrior? Don't ask why. 16:05, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Aquamarine Bulb I did that edit because Waves of zombies Delete http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Category:No,_just._no 17:13, March 9, 2015 (UTC) PS: Can you delete the file FNAPVZW Map Full.jpg? I'm redesgning it. 16:10, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Cheese did. National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 02:25, March 12, 2015 (UTC) We can't edit our Wikia.css? Okay. Thank you.--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 02:04, March 14, 2015 (UTC) WOW THANK YOU SO MUCH!! :OO Sorry for caps. :p You're a great person tbh. ;)--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 02:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) How did you know btw? :p--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 02:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) So the only thing I can't do is change hyperlink colors? Like the title says. But I can't change mine but keeping the purple color?--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 03:00, March 14, 2015 (UTC) K thanks. ;) Thanks! :-) ;-)--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 00:56, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :o Thanks for telling. :). Can you tell me how you do it http://hacking-plants-vs-zombies-2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat here?--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 01:15, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey got any time? If so, please come here please. :D :) Thanks.--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 03:25, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Why does the edit number change often?--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 04:03, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Birdpool 17:01, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Birdpool Alright.--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 04:18, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :p S No one will get mad if I have a lot of LB's right? :p Just worried though. :o--A Graalian (talk) 03:46, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Why? Is he cautious or something?--A Graalian (talk) 03:50, March 18, 2015 (UTC) About the closing of the vote thread EDIT: I saw your message on my talk page. But, I hate seeing all the "wanted templates". The people who have used the fancy templates now have deleted templates and they are showing up as wanted. Dude, I was only telling u guys to check out my link on ur talk page. I never put a link on the concepts page. Sure, block me if u wish, Im just telling the truth. (???) URGENT! This is really urgent! I edited an older version of the concepts page and ElectroMario said I screwed it. I don't know what is going on and I need help! -Daniel (talk) 20:54, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Question. Is this rudeness or not? Warning or block? http://prntscr.com/6jc2ki--[[User:A Graalian|A Graalian]] (talk) 00:57, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that is brilliant. The island is mine! MINE! 14:16, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Report page Weird Whenever I edit my wikia.css I see no changes. Is it because my username changed?--A Graalian (talk) 03:07, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Huh Still no change. :/ http://prntscr.com/6kmkx3 --A Graalian (talk) 03:41, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I has fixed it thanks btw. :) The color for flame was #E25822 --A Graalian (talk) 03:50, March 24, 2015 (UTC) You should archive your talk page.--A Graalian (talk) 00:37, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Block Button help? ---- Thanks.--A Graalian (talk) 02:53, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Messages start here. Says the 2nd top user (Jk) Thanks a ton! :D Two notes I would just like to ask ideas, since you are a person on this wiki with grear rights, is the next world really lost city? I feel like u can answer this qustion. Asiaworld (talk) 03:05, April 3, 2015 (UTC) thanks so much ur the best person ever!! Asiaworld (talk) 03:17, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Fast editor: Race or not? Can you please highlight my vote on Being Rollback pls thx Asiaworld (talk) 02:47, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Grammatical Errors WTF?! :/ hello people lol Geometry Dash gamer (talk) 13:20, April 24, 2015 (UTC)' Happy birthday! - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 03:58, May 31, 2015 (UTC) - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 10:08, June 1, 2015 (UTC) - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 12:21, June 2, 2015 (UTC) - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 12:37, June 2, 2015 (UTC) - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 12:56, June 2, 2015 (UTC) - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 13:18, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Haya. ThePurplePi is back. I hope he'll do good in the wiki again. :) --TheZombiemelon 03:32, June 4, 2015 (UTC) - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 23:28, June 4, 2015 (UTC) - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 23:35, June 4, 2015 (UTC) It's still not promoted to bot yet. :/--A Graalian (talk) 02:29, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I asked Tzm to ask staff to promote it for me, but no response.--A Graalian (talk) 02:34, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- So ill wait. What do you think which zombies will be in Part 2 of Lost City? (Pvzfowlfan (talk) 04:33, June 5, 2015 (UTC)) Bot flag Your time zone Haya, Uselessguy! Did you copy my common.js page? If you did, you can also block users from the wiki activity, and from the bar at the very bottom of the page. To block from the wiki activity, click the page icon next to an edit. To block from your tool bar at the bottom, hover over "My tools" and click "Mass Block". TheZombiemelon 00:20, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Bot Usage Could you use your bot to rename the category http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Plants_vs._Zombies:_All_Stars_Plants to http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Plants_vs._Zombies:_All_Stars_plants and http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Plants_vs._Zombies:_All_Stars_Zombies to http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Plants_vs._Zombies:_All_Stars_zombies? This is really confusing. Half of the plants have the first category and half the second (for plants). The second one is supposed to be the right one, looking at the plant categories for the other PvZ games. Thanks a lot ThePurplePi (talk) 09:01, June 6, 2015 (UTC) About the bot What's the name of the program you use for the bot?--A Graalian (talk) 03:38, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! :)--A Graalian (talk) 03:44, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok ThePurplePi (talk) 03:57, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Haya Usefulguy. Sorry to give you yet another message today, but how did you get your bot promoted, and run by AutoWikiBrowser? --TheZombiemelon 06:04, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Check the Peggle wiki, I posted something that I wanted you to read. Also, why is Tpp one of your best friends here even though he tried to destroy the wiki? --Bananamelon808 (talk) 14:50, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Could you... Closing my thread about swears Closing my thread about swears You closed my thread pertaining to censoring swears and all you wrote was: "Done." What's the final verdict? Can you please un-close it, write a results post, and then re-close it? --I beat the 42+ times! (talk) 21:47, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Lua Yep, I can do it :) Also, you mean categorizing the pages of the images like http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloomerangongold.png (categorizing the image)? I'm staring right away then :) ThePurplePi (talk) 10:55, June 15, 2015 (UTC) I finished all, except Frozen plants images and Frozen zombies images. Where can I find those? ThePurplePi (talk) 12:17, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Player's choice to choice Travelog RE:Zombie/Standard } must be changed to } as all zombie articles that use Zombie/Standard have been changed and that row doesn't show up. By the way, I updated the PvZO plants to use Plant/Standard. --''Cavia''}} RE:About category Do you like Big Hero 6? (Pvzfowlfan (talk) 16:24, June 23, 2015 (UTC)) You you have to me minimum admin to nominate users? (as I want to nominate ThisUserLikesOreo - He is REALLY active and undoes bad edits). Just asking so I could know whether I'm eligible to nominate. Thanks :) ThePurplePi (talk) 13:54, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks :) Also, what unfinished managements? ThePurplePi (talk) 14:06, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok. ThePurplePi (talk) 14:11, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Could you remove BULBot from the bots section in wiki navigation? According to my vote, non-bots can't be on the list. This link (deselect all and select only bots) shows that we only have 3 bots. Thanks :) ThePurplePi (talk) 15:03, June 25, 2015 (UTC) MiVGCP (talk) 13:35, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry!!! UselessGuy!!! MiVGCP (talk) 13:35, June 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Reply removal RE:Image How'd you get CSS animations to work? I tryed code similar to yours, but it didn't work. TheZombiemelon 03:48, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Wait... Does he have anything to do with this?--A Graalian (talk) 04:15, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: AbramR Hi. A thread is done. Thread:383033Could you please close it?Shy and Dry Guy (talk) 13:29, July 6, 2015 (UTC) How can I defeat Lost City- Day 7 using only plants in Ancient Egypt 1-8 and Lost City 1-6? Atlantis536 (talk) 05:40, July 7, 2015 (UTC) The Solution To Getting Our Pings List Back? 09:09, July 8, 2015 (UTC)}} Block ThePurplePi before he vandalizes plz! Ross37|Message me|Gargantuar|(date) 04:07, July 9, 2015 (UTC) As a joke, it's not real. Also, it has never appeared in my favorite wikis section so I don't know how people found it. Probably someone just typed the URL to see whether there was a wiki like that or not and found it. ThePurplePi (talk) 09:59, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I don't get you. I actually DID crrate the wiki, but as a joke. I never expected people to find it. ThePurplePi (talk) 10:05, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Replacing the Main Page "welcome" font with PvZ2 UI Hello! You have just reverted my edit on E.M.Peach page, does that mean I am in the wrong track and cannot edit anything anymore? I'm a newbie on wiki so what I have done was only read the rules and manual of style as advised by brainulator. If my edits are unsatisfactory, or that it violates any rules, please guide me accordingly. Thanks Aswellas Aswellas (talk) 10:08, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Reverted edits by admin" Oh, I understand it's my mistake, considering the general audience of the game. :D I have attempted to beautify (and put a more professional touch) the articles I have edited so far, so if the pvz wiki doesn't have any need for improving the overall quality of sentence construction and better choice of words (in an aesthetic sense), I guess I'm off and shall leave the editing business then, hereafter. Please revert the "Sweet Potato" page accordingly, I have also edited that one before moving on to E.M.Peach. Regards, AswellasAswellas (talk) 11:04, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Asking again... Kay. Postname Hiya UG! When you have the time Can you change my postname to "Have you killed Mobzilla yet? I don't think you have!" In purple with this picture The Citron in the Fire Blaze... BURN BABY BURN! 16:59, July 12, 2015 (UTC)